Fairy Tail: Fairy Love
by NinetailedMajinTheDeathDragon
Summary: Part 1: A person form the dark realm attacks Part 2: Natsu and Lucy are sent to another world OVER 9000 WORDS!
1. Part 1 Chapter 1: Lucy and Natsu

One day in the third Fairy Tail Guild Hall. The doors are kicked open and the person at the door is the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy. "We're back!" screamed Natsu. "Really Natsu," said Lucy. "Let's fight Erza," screamed Natsu with flames coming out of his mouth. Erza then punches him in the head and Natsu bounces off the ground and he flies into Gray.

"What are you doing you idiot!" screamed gray in Natsu's face. "Why are you naked? You're the idiot" screamed Natsu. "You guys calm down," said Lucy. Wendy looked at the two with an embarrassed expression.

Natsu and Gray start punching each other. "It's always so rowdy in here," said Carla. "Aye Sir!" screamed Happy. Panther Lily sat quietly drinking kiwi juice.

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the arm. "Come on we're going on another job I need to pay rent," said Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy end up fighting two thieves that have been stealing from a mans shop for 300J. When the job was done it was night. "Well, let's get going Lucy," said Natsu. Natsu walks Lucy home. "Well bye Natsu," said Lucy.

Lucy goes in and begins to draw a bath. Lucy sat in the warm water with steam rising. Lucy grabbed her tal and got out. When she walked in her room Natsu was sitting on her bed. "What're you doing here Natsu!" screamed Lucy in his face. "I'm here to see you of course!" screamed Natsu. Happy was there too zooming around Lucy's room. "Why are you two always break..." she was interupted by Happy flying in to the back of her head. Lucy's lips hit Natsu's in an accidental kiss.

Lucy moved her face away from Natsu's blushing. Natsu was also blushing. "Wow, there in looooooove!" said Happy. Lucy then kicked happy in the face. Natsu face turned bright red. "Why are you looking at me like that Natsu," said Lucy. Lucy looked down and the tal she was wearing had fallen off. Lucy screamed covering her self.

Natsu and Happy waited outside her door. "You can come back in now," said Lucy. Natsu and Happy walked in, Lucy now wearing pajamas. "You two are gonna sleep on the floor because I'm going to bed," said Lucy. SNOOOR. Lucy looked at her bed and Natsu and Happy were already asleep. "Whatever" said Lucy. Lucy get in to bed laying next to Natsu with little Happy in the middle.

The next morning Lucy wakes up to a fishy smell. Happy is cooking a fish. She opens her eyes an ans sees Natsu's face next to hers. Her arms are wrapped around Natsu and Natsu's arms are wrapped around her. She sits up blushing. "Oh, hey Lucy," contiued Happy, "I thought I'd make me and you two love birds some lunch." Lucy looke at the table and there is a blate with a dozen fried fish. Natsu gets up and looks at Lucy. "Good morning," said Natsu.

Later, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are walking to the guild hall. When they arrive at the gates there stands Erza. "Woah, I think something is wrong with Erza," said Lucy. Erza stared at them with plain white eyes. Erza pulls out her sword and starts running toward them. "Oh, you want to go at it Erza, bring it!" screamed Natsu. Natsu runs toward Erza. Erza gets closer and runs right pass Natsu and stops. Natsu falls on one knee. and blodd starts dripping form his side. "What's going on," said Natsu.

Erza changes to her Haven's Whell armour adn begins and aims her swords toward Lucy. "Erza, NO!" screamed Natsu as Erza launched her sword towards Lucy.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2: Dark Aura

Natsu jumps in front of Lucy. "Roar of Fire Lightning Dragon!" screamed Natsu as the flames and lightning shot out of his mouth towards the swords. Most of the swords ended up destroyed but not all of them two were still flying straight toward them. All the sudden a metal sword was in front of Natsu blocking the two swords.

It was Gajeel, Levy was also with them. "Oooh where you two at with out Lily," said Happy. "Shut up cat!" screamed Gajeel with a red face.

-THAT PREVIOUS DAY WHEN NATSU AND LUCY WHERE OUT-

"Hey Gajeel?" asked Levy embarassed. "Yeah what is it?" replied Gajeel while leaning back on his seat with his feet on the table. "Uh... wi.. wi.. will.. will you..," she said. "Spit it out already!" screamed Gajeel. "Will you go to dinner with me?" she asked. Gajeel fell back in his chair. "Are you okay?" asked Levy. "Yeah I'm fine, but yes I would like to go," said Gajeel

-LATER AFTER DINNER-

"That was great!" said Levy. "Yes it was ama...," said Gajeel but he was interupted by a kiss on the lips by Levy.

-BACK TO THE BATTLE-

Gajeel face turned bright red. "Wow there in looove," said Happy. "Happy now is not the time can't you see Gajeel and Natsu are busy," said Levy. Erza changed to her Fire Empress Armour and charged towards Natsu and Gajeel. "Iron Dragon!" screamed Gajeel. "Fire Dragon!" screamed Natsu. "ROAR!" screamed the both of them at the same time. The two blasts mixed and hit Erza directly. Erza fell defeated. Erza sat back up. Black and purple aura formed around her.

Erza shot a black blast right at Lucy. The blast formed around Lucy and lifted her up and it formed into a box. The walls around the box began too close on her. "Lucy!" screamed Natsu. Natsu shot fire out of his feet. "What are you doing Natsu? You're going to get hurt!" screamed Gajeel. Natsu flew into the box head first. Natsu's head was in the box. Natsu screamed in pain for the part that was still touching the box was burning him.

Natsu put his righ arm in, then left arm in. Natsu screams in pain. Natsu pulls the rest of his bad in. "Now what are we gonna do Natsu we are both stuck in here," said Lucy. Natsu brings his face closer to Lucy and he kisses her. Lucy begins to blush uncontrollably. "I love you Lucy," said Natsu. Natsu hugs her anf forms fire on his back and falls backwards.

The box breaks apart and Natsu hits the ground on his back with Lucy in his arms. "I love you too Natsu," said Lucy on top of Natsu. She then kissed him. Natsu and Lucy get back up. All the sudden the doors of Fairy Tail open and every other member of Fairy Tail come outside exept for four. Elfman, Wendy, and Carla were gone. Gildarts was already gone. All the members all had a dark aura around them.

"Retreat!" screamed Gajeel. Natsu and gang are now at Lucy's place. "What should we do now," said Lucy. "We need to find Elfman, Wendy, and Carla," said Levy. "Ok me, Natsu, and Happy will go look for Wendy and Carla, andyou two will go find Elfman.

Natsu and Lucy went to the Fairy Hills. "I'll go check her room," said Lucy. Lucy went into Wendy's room and saw Carla and Wendy still asleep. "Wake up!" screamed Lucy. Wendy and Carla popped up. "Oh No! We slept in Carla!" said Wendy. "How did this happen," said Carla. "It's fine but we need to go get dressed, I'll wait outside," said Lucy.

Wendy and Carla came outside where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were waiting. "What's going on?" asked Wendy. "We'll explain when we get back to my place, let's go," said Lucy.

Gajeel and Levy were searching for Elfman. They ended up in a empty park. Gajeel stopped and Levy bumped into his back. Gajeel turned around and hugged Levy and picked her up. "What are you doing?" said Levy. Gajeel leaned his face in and gave her a kiss. Levy close her eyes. "Woah, who would have thought you and Levy! That's Man!" someone screamed Gajeel's face turned red and he put Levy down and turned to see Elfman.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: Dark Portal

Back at Lucy's aparment, Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were sitting. "What Erza attacked you guys!" said Wendy. "Yeah but we don't know why yet," said Lucy. CRAAASH. There was a big crash outside. "RUN FAIRY TAIL IS ATTACKING!" screamed someone from outside.

Natsu looked out the window to see Erza, Gray, and Juvia. All have the dark aura. "Ok me and Gajeel will get Erza, Lucy and Wendy you'll get Juvia, Levy and Elfman take Gray," said Natsu. They jump out the window. Erza requips into her Nakagami Armour. "Let's do this Salamander," said Gajeel. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" screamed Natsu as he went to go hit Erza in the face. Erza cathes his fist and throws him. "Roar of the Fire Lightning Dragon!" screamed Natsu still in the air. "Iron Dragon Roar!" screamed Gajeel at the same time. Both blast hit Erza on diffrent sides. It did nothing.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" screamed Wendy. The big blast hit Juvia head on. Juvia blocks and takes damage. Juvia turned into water. She turned back and hit Wendy with a water attack. Wendy flies back and hit a wall and fell unconsious. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" screamed Lucy. "Hiya, Lucy" said Lucy. "Get Juvia Loki," said Lucy. Loki goes and punches Juvia in the stomach. Juvia head butts Leo and Leo flies back. Leo then runs towards Juvia. Juvia goes to punch Leo but he dodges her and delivers an uppercut. Juvia fell knocked out.

Elfman grabs Gray with his monster arm and begins too crush him. Gray then freezes his arm and Elfman drops him. Gray then hits Elfman with an ice sword across the head. Elfman fell knocked out. Levy uses her Fire text and aims it Gray. Gray is hit directly and it does nothing. "Help her out Loki," said Lucy. Leo hits Gray in the face. "Sorry for this guys," said Leo. A dark aura forms around Gray and he aims his hand toward Leo. He then shoots several ice shard towards Leo, but this ice was black. The shards hit Leo and dark rings form around him. Leo begins screaming. Lucy closes the gate.

Natsu runs up to Erza and hits her with a barrage of Fire and Lightning punches. Erza fell on one knee. Gajeel now in Iron Shadow Dragon form come from behind Natsu and kicks her in her face and Erza is sent flying hits a wall and falls to the ground she then gets back up. Dark aura is forming around her. Erza requips on a sword. But this sword is diffrent. Its black. She goes to stike but Natsu catches it and Gajeel hits her with a metal pole. "Roar of!" screamed Natsu and Gajeel. "Of the Fire Lighning Dragon!" screamed Natsu. "Of the Iron Shadow Dragon!" screamed Gajeel. The Blasts mix and hit Erza. Erza fell on the ground.

Gray hits Lucy with a icy fist and she is knocked out. He then aims his hand towards Levy. He begins to shoot the back ice again. "No Levy, I have no magic left!" screams Gajeel. Gajeel runs and grabs Levy and the Ice hits the wall. Natsu then punches Gray in the face and then gray freezes Natsu's legs. "Crap i'm out of magic too!" screamed Natsu. Gray then aims his hand up and a black hole opens. He then shoots a black blast in the hole. A hole appears over Natsu and Levy. Natsu does a backflip and he hits the ground on his stomach dodging the blast. Gajeel hugs Levy and the blasthits him in the back.

Black rings form around Gajeel. Gajeel screams in pain. The black rings the Explodes into a blackish lightning around Gajeel. All of the sudden Gajeel disappers. "Gajeel!" screamed Levy and Natsu. Natsu grabs Gray by the throat and slams him into the ground knocking him out. Lucy wakes up. "Are you ok Lucy," said Natsu. All of the sudden a thin puplish thing of light hit the ground. Natsu looks up to see a black and purple portal in the sky. "Lucy, Levy get out of here and take these guys with you. Lucy summon Taurus and he picks up Elfman and Gray. Lucy picks up Wendy. Happy picks up Erza, and Carla picks up Juvia. They begin to run. "Becarful Natsu!" screamed Lucy. All the sudden a thing shot down and then appeared a person. The man had a Black robe. "Who are you?" asked Natsu. "I am Taluus, I am just a traveller of the Dark Realm, but I came here to have a little fun with the number one guild in Fiore." The man said. Taluus had white, medium lenghth, spiky hair and glowing purple eyes.

"So you're the one messing with my friends!" screamed Natsu. Natsu then punches the man in the face, but it did nothing. The man grabbed Natsu by the hand and broke his hand. Natsu screamed. The man then punched Natsu in the stomache and Natsu fell knocked out. Taluus picked Natsu up by the arm and vanished with Natsu.

Natsu awakens in a dark place. All he see's is Blackness. Suddenly he sees a purple light in the distance. "Come boy," said a voice. Natsu walks into the purple light. When Natsu walks in he finds himself in a white room. Nothing but white with black doors behind him. The doors close and he hears a clicking like the door was locked.

A black figure appeared in foront of Natsu. The figure had no face and two purple eyes. "What are you?" Natsu asked. "I am a soul, the soul of the man you just met," the figure continued, "I am the Soul of Taluus, for I am Taluus, me and Taluus or one of the same," said the figure. "Why am I here?" asked Natsu. "This is your soul, for now, but soon it will be mine," said the figure.

The figure then fell in to the floor and room turned black. Fire formed around Natsu. Darkness had begun to consume him. The darkness climbed up around Natsu and Natsu's eyes turned purple. Natsu looked almost identical to the figure exept for he still had the spiky hair. The fire around him turned black and purple.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4: Possession

Erza, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, and Elfman were on the ground. Lucy looked up at the the sky to see the portal had disappeared. "I hope Natsu is ok," said Lucy. "I'm sure he is," said Levy. Suddenly Erza awoke. "Oh no!" screamed Lucy. "Oh no what? Why what's wrong?" asked Erza. "Oh your normal now!" said Lucy exicted. "I wonder of the others changed back to normal as well," said Levy.

"What's going on?" asked Erza."We'll tell you later, k Erza," said Lucy. "I'll make up Gray and see if his alright now," said Levy. Levy slapped Gray in the face. and Gray sat up. He looked at Levy with the same eyes. "He's not normal yet!" screamed Levy running behind Lucy. Gray shot and ice blast at Lucy and then Erza cut it. "I don't know what's going on her but I can't let you do that," said Erza. Erza ran up to Gray and hit him across the head knocking him out instantly.

"Wow! That was awesome!" screamed Lucy. Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Carla dropped Juvia and Gray off at the door of the guild. They took Elfman and Wendy back to Lucy's aparment.

Wendy awoke in Lucy's bed. Lucy was explaining the situation too Erza with Levy while Happy and Carla were sitting on the table. "So you're awake now," said Elfman sitting on the ground next to her. "Yeah," she said. Wendy got out of bed and went to Lucy. "Where's Natsu and Gajeel?" asked Wendy. Lucy and Levy looked down and nodded no. "Oh no!" said Wendy. All the sudden the city started to change.

"It's Gildarts!" screamed Lucy. "Oh No! He's going to the guild," said Levy. "We got to stop him!" screamed Happy. "Happy! Fly me to the front of the Guild! Carla you'll fly Lucy!" said Erza. "AYE SIR!" screamed Happy.

Now at the guild entrance. The city was already back to normal. Gildarts showed up. "Stop Gildarts! Don't go inside the guild!" screamed Erza. "Why not? Whatever move," said Gildarts. Gildarts pushed the two out of the way and walked into the guild hall. He then came back out. "What is wrong with everyone?! They all attacked me when I walked in!" screamed Gildarts. "No time to explain we need to go to my place we'll tell you there," said Lucy.

Back at Lucy's aparment

"So, that's the situation, everyone has gone crazy, a portal opened in the sky, and Natsu and Gajeel are missing, this is crazy." said Gildarts. BOOOOM. They heard a big crash at the end of town. "Wendy, Levy, Elfman stay here, we'll go and investigate," said Erza.

They stopped at the end of town to see Gajeel. Gajeel's arm turned into a sword and he attacked Erza. Erza blocked the attack with her sword. Gajeel shot his Roar at Erza and Erza dodged. Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armour and slashed Gajeel. Gajeel fell unconsious.

Suddenly the sky turned balck and purple. It was the portal. All of the sudden a person fell from the portal. It was Natsu. "Natsu, you're ok!" said Lucy. "There is no Natsu only Taluus," said Natsu. "I don't know who you are but leave me friends body NOW!" screamed Erza. She went to go attack Taluus but Taluus grabbed her by the head. "I don't know how you left my spell, but it dosen't matter, now that I have the power of the Dragon Slayer, I will slay Zeref and destroy not only Earthland but Edolas along with it," said Taluus. "Why do you want to kill Zeref?" asked Gildarts. "Simple, he is the one who sent me into the Dark Realm, and now this world shall meet its end," said Taluus. Taluus summoned a black flame with purple lightning around it in the hand Erza's head was in. Erza dropped to the ground.

"Erza!" screamed Gildarts and Lucy. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay for messing with Fairy Tail!" screamed Gildarts. Gildarts went in and punched Taluus in the face. It did nothing. Gildarts backed up. He then shoots a black flamed and cloaked in purple lightning roar at Gildarts. Guild arts hits it with his crash magic. Gildarts runs up to him and uses is Disassembly Magic and hits him directly with it. Taluus moves to the left so fast no one see's it. Taluus then hits Gildarts in the side with a black flamed fist. Gildarts falls to the ground.

Gildarts gets back up is punched in the face with another flaming fist. It does nothing. "What?!" screamed Taluus. "You will pay!" screamed Gilarts. Gildarts punched Taluus in the face so hard he turned around. Gild arts grabbed Natsu's shirt and ripped it off. He saw a black tattoo on his back. He then punched Taluus in the back with a little magic. The tattoo disappeared. "Lucy the spell is broken! Go and tell the others," said Gildarts. "Ok," said Lucy. Lucy goes back to her aparment.

"Guy's Gildarts broke the spell lets go back to the guild and tell the others," Lucy said to Levy, Wendy, and Elfman.

Back to the fight

Taluus turns around to hit Gildarts with a black flamed purple lightning fist, but he is hit in the face with a metal pole. Gajeel has joined the fight. "You ready Iron Dragon," said Gildarts. "Yeah," said Gajeel. "You may have broken the spell but this boys soul is already mine. Natsu's pink spiky hair turned white and his eyes puple.

Gajeel and Gildarts both attacked at the same time and both delivered a big combo onto Taluus. Taluus fell on one knee Taluus looked at the both of them. Taluus then formed a black ball around himself. Gildarts and Gajeel backed up. "Dark Explosion," said Taluus. A huge black Explosive wave hit Gildarts and Gajeel.

Lucy after checking if everyone at the guild was alright. She left and went home. She laid in her bed shut her eyes. "Natsu, I miss you come back to me safely," she said to herself.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5: Return

Taluus still in Natsu's body stand in the Dark Realm. A hole in the ground opens. Taluus walk into the hole and begins to fall. He its the ground in the middle of Magnolia. It's still late morning. The ground begins to shake. He begins to float. The city of Magnolia begins to get sucked in to the portal. Fairy Tail looks in shock,

Mira changes into Satan Sould and flies toward Taluus. Taluus slaps her and she hits the ground wiht a bang. Makarov turns big and grabs Taluus and slams him into the ground. Taluus pushes his hand off him and begons to deliver Makarov a combo of black flamed kicks and punches. Makarov fell on one knee. He put his hands near each other. "1... 2...," he said. "So Fairy Law is it, well i Wouldn't do that if i were you unless you want to kill your precious "child", Natsu Dragneel," Taluus said. Makarov stops and is hit with a huge blake fire roar. Makarov fell.

"I've had about enough of this," continued Laxus, "Lets go Thunder Legion." Freed attacks with his sword and text magic. Evergreen hits him with Fairy Machine gun. Bickslow's babies attack too. All attacks do nothing. "Clap of the Dark Realm Dragon," Taluus said. Taluus claps and black flames cloaked in purple lighning hit Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow taking them out of the battle. Laxus punches Taluus in the face with a lightningfist and then upper cuts him Taluus hits the ground.

Taluus begins to float and then land back onto his feet. Laxus covers himself in lightning and ruches Taluus. Laxus punches him in the face, then in the stomach, and then elboes him. Taluus is sent flying. Laxus shoots lightning blast at him. Taluus is hit directly. Laxus stand and watches Taluus suck up his lightning. HE ATE IT! Taluus no fully charges with black flames and purple lightning shoots a huge lighning coverd roar. Laxus is hit directly. Laxus tries to block. Laxus is still standing. Laxus's arms fall. He falls to his knee and then his face hits the ground.

"None of you stand a chance against my Dragon Slayer Magic, this world will fall," said Taluus. "No, this can't be, we can't stop him," said Lucy.

"NOW BURN!" Taluus screamed. He aims his hand at the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Suddenly a sword flies past Taluus's face. Taluus turns around to see Erza, Gildarts, and Gajeel. "I thought I take care of you three," said Taluus. "You underestimate us," said Gajeel. Gildarts rushes in and punches Taluus in the stomach. Taluus coughs up blood. Taluus grabs Gildarts by the throat and a darkspot on the ground appears. Taluus drops Gildarts on it and the Darkness crawls up him and Gildarts is paralyzed.

Erza and Gajeel rush Taluus at the same time. Taluus grabs them by the heads and slams them together. He drops them and they are knocked out. "Why do you all keep trying?" he said. Taluus begins to laugh. "It's finally time," he said. He bends his back and a arm come out. Then another arm. Then Taluus head with his mediumish lenghted white hair pops out. Then his whole body. Natsu's body falls to the ground. Natsu entire body tured gray. "I have fully absored the abilty of the Dragon Slayer, I am the Dragon SLayer of the Dark Realm," Taluus said.

"Lucy," said a voice in Lucy's head. "Natsu," she thought to herself. "Help Lucy," said Natsu.

Lucy fell over. Next thing she knew she was standing in a black room. She saw a gray figure on there knees. It was Natsu. "Save me Lucy," said Natsu. Lucy opened her eyes and got up and ran to Natsu. She picked up the gray Natus by the hand and pulled him up to his feet. Natsu's lifeless like body just stood there. Lucy brought her face in close and kissed him on the lips. Natsu's eyes opened and he wrapped his arms around her still gray.

Inside the black room Natsu saw as the walls turn white again. Suddenly the rooms falls apart like glass and Natsu falls.

Lucy continues kissing him. A yellow light appears on Natsu's chest and his whole body begibs to shine brightly. His color came back. "I love you Lucy," said Natsu. "I love you too," Lucy began to cry. They hug and then Natsu turn around to see Taluus. "This ends right here! I'll make you pay for what ypu've done!: screamed Natsu.

The ground begins to shake and fire and lighning form aroun Natsu. BLack fire and purple lightning form around Taluus. "You can not defeat me boy," continued Taluus, "My power far surpasses yours, this will be the end!" screamed Taluus. "Shut UP!" screams Natsu as he begins to explode in a fiery rage. Fire shoot all around and spark begin to fly. "I'll KILL YOU!" screamed Natsu.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6: Final Battle

"You can not defeat me boy," continued Taluus, "My power far surpasses yours, this will be the end!" screamed Taluus. "Shut UP!" screamed Natsu as he begins to explode in a fiery rage. Fire shoots all around hime and sparks begin to fly. "I'll KILL YOU!" screamed Natsu.

Natsu punches Taluus in the face with fire and lightmimg in it. Taluus flies back and shoots a roar at Natsu. Natsu counters it with his own roar. Taluus's roar outpowers Natsu and Natsu takes the full blast. Natsu shoots fire and lightning out of his feet and flies foward toward Taluus and hits hime with a fire lightning elbow in the face. Taluus slides back and spits out blood. Natsu comes running in to hit Taluus with a another Fire Lightning Dragon Fist. Taluus moves his head and dodges the attack and hit Natsu with his own fire lightning punch in the stomach. Natsu then uppercuts him with fire and lightning so hard that Taluus flips. Before Taluus fully flips Natsu grabs his leg and slams him into the ground. Natsu slams in the ground again, and again, and again, and again. Natsu continues to smash him in the ground longer.

Taluus then shoot fire out of his foot into Natsu's face. Natsu lets go and jumps back with his face on fire. Natsu eats the black fire. A black aura forms around Natsu. Natsu looks at Taluus. "You can't eat the Dark boy, you'll be consumed by it again," said Taluus. Natsu smiles. "Dark Dragon ROAR!" screamed Natsu and shoots a pure black blast at Taluus. Taluus take the blast headon. Taluus fall on one knee. "It can't consume me if I get rid of it," said Natsu. Natsu the rushes Taluus and kicks him in the face and Taluus rolls across the ground. Taluus gets back on his feet. "THAT's IT BOY!" screamed Taluus in a demonic voice. Dark aura begins to form around him. "So much magic power!" screamed Natsu in shock.

The ground begins to break and fly up. Dark aura starts spitting out of the cracks in the ground. Taluus begins to change. Darkness is crawling up him. Taluus turned into a black figure with triangular purple eyes. He then starts to get bigger. It's the true form of Taluus. "Witness my true power boy! THIS WORLD WILL MEET IT'S END!" screamed Taluus in a demonic voice. Natsu looked in horror. Taluus raise his hanfd up and things start coming out of the ground. "Come to me my Demon Army! DESTROY THIS WORLD AND CONSUME IT INTO DARKNESS!" screamed Taluus.

Natsu falls to his knees. "I can't beat him! All of these demons our has strong as he was before he transformed, and theres thousands!" screamed Natsu. Natsu falls to his hand and begins to cry. "I can't save her, I can't save Lucy, I can't save my friends, I can't save the world," said Natsu. Lucy runs to Natsu and grabs his hand. Natsu looked at her with teary eyes. The rest of the guild follows. Makarov and Laxus are up again but still injured. "We'll take care of these guys boy, you just get the big one," continued Makarov "Are ypu ready Fairy Tail, It's time for war Fairies V.D Demons! ATTACK!" Fairy Tail begins to take the Demons. Lucy bring Natsu to his feet. Natsu runs his eyes and looks at the Taluus. Lucy kisses him on the lips. Natsu looks in rage. His magic power almost empty Natsu could only use fire.

Natsu begins to run towards Taluus and shoots fire out of his feet. This is it one last attack. He summs flames into both of his hands and hits Taluus in the face with a Firey Wings. Natsu passe right through Taluus's head. Taluus head explodes. Natsu looks. "WHAT?!" screamed Natsu. Taluus's head grew back. Taluus turns around and looks right at Natsu with those purple eyes. To Taluus Natsu was nothing but an ant. "This can't be that was the last of my magic power," said Natsu.

Suddenly Taluus begins to scream and he grabs his head. "What is happening?! The power that I recieved from the Dragon Slayer are messing with my true form!" screamed Taluus. Taluus then spout wings from his back. He falls to his knees and hands. His hand change into claws. "I can't believe this!" screamed Natsu. The demons then disappeared and Taluus had became a giant Black Dragon. He still had those purple eyes. The Dragon began to shoot black fire cloaked in purple lightning at Natsu. Gildarts came to Natsu's side no longer paralyzed since Taluus had became a Dragon. "We can do this Natsu," said Gildarts. "Right," said Natsu.

The dragon began sto fly and his wings so powerful the wind they caused shattered the ground. "Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily come here!" screamed Gildarts. "First things first wake up Gajeel!" Wnedy goes and uses her healing magic. Gajeel gets up. "Cana you come here too," Cana use her fire card and Natsu eats the fire regaining his magin power. "So Happy, Carla, and Lily you three will fly the Dragon Slayers up there and they'll slay the Dragon, I'll stay down here as back up," said Gildarts. Happy picks up Natsu, Carla picks up Wendy, and Panther Lily picks up Gajeel. They begin to fly toward the dragon. Natsu hits the Dragon with a fire lightning roar, Gajeel hits the Dragon with a iron shadow dragon roar, and wendy hits the dragon with a sky dragon roar. The dragon take damage but not enough to actually injure it.

Natsu and Gajeel begin hitting the dragon with barrages of punches and kicks filled with there powers. Wendy stayed back and gave them speed boosts and fire boosts. The damage begins adding up on the Dragon. Suddenly the Dragon slaps Gajeel and Lily out of the air and they hit the ground. Natsu and Happy back up. The Dragon swings itself around and looks at Wendy and Carla. The Dragon opens its mouth. "WENDY!" screamed Natsu. The Dragon begins to spuit black flames and purple lightning at Wendy. Wendy and Carla fall. "Oh No! Wendy" screamed Gildarts. Gildarts ran up to Wendy and check if she's alright. "IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" screamed Natsu. "This dosen't look good! She's injured bad!" screamed Gildarts. "How bad?" asked Natsu. "Critical! She might not make it!" screamed Gildarts. "How about Carla?" asked Happy. "She seem to be fine but she's out cold," said Gildarts. "YOU BASTARD!" screamed Natsu as he rushes into the Dragons face. Nay=tsu begins charging a roar. "ROAR OF THE FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" screamed Natsu. Natsu shoots a huge fire and lightning blast at the Dragon. The roar is massive probally the biggest one Natsu as ever shot. The blast hits the huge dragon directly in the face. It injures the dragon but it still flying. The Dragon roars and then flips around and hits Natsu with its tail. Natsu and Happy fly into the ground. Natsu get back up. "I can't fly no more I'm out of magic Natsu," said Happy.

Gildarts runs over to Natsu. "Lets end this!" screamed Gildarts. Gildarts crouched and grabs Natsu by the legs. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" screamed Natsu. "You'll find out," said Gildarts. Gildarts begins to spin around and swing Natsu. Gildarts let go and Natsu is flying straight for the Dragon's mouth. Natsu begins to summon fire and Lightning all around him. Natsu flies right into the Dragons mouth and when he reachs the Dragons belly explodes all the fire lightning magic. The Dragon explodes and Natsu and Taluus begin to fall. Both of them hit the ground.

Suddenly buildings start to fade back in. The town of Magnolia is back. Natsu and Taluus lay on the ground. Gildarts checks both Natsu and Taluus. Natsu is fine but Taluus is dead.

At the Hospital

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Makarov, Laxas and Mira lay. Makarov, Erza, Laxas, Mira and Galeel have minor injuries. Wendy has major injuries but she is ok. Natsu on the otherhand looks like a mummy and his whole body is wrapped up, but it is Natsu he'll be fine. Lucy comes up to Natsu and kisses the wraps of where his lips are. "I love you Natsu," said Lucy. "Mu Murr Murr," said Natsu. "Awwwww there in love," screamed Happy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Part 2 Chapter 1: Proposal

Natsu flies right into the Dragons mouth and when he reachs the Dragons belly explodes all the fire lightning magic. The Dragon explodes and Natsu and Taluus begin to fall. Both of them hit the ground.

Suddenly buildings start to fade back in. The town of Magnolia is back. Natsu and Taluus lay on the ground. Gildarts checks both Natsu and Taluus. Natsu is fine but Taluus is dead.

A month has passed since the final battle. Natsu and Lucy are sitting at the table at a restraunt. Lucy dressed in a beautiful dress, Natsu in a suit. "Thank's for taking me Natsu, tonights been really wonderful," said Lucy with a smile. "No problem, but I have something to ask you first Lucy," said Natsu. "What is it?" asked Lucy. Natsu took a knee anf Happy dropped a box into his hands. "Wi... wi... wi.. wi.., aww screw it! screamed Natsu. Natsu pulled out the ring and stuck it on Lucy's finger. "Marry me Lucy!" he said. "YES!" she screamed. Natsu and Lucy kiss.

Natsu and Lucy sit in her room. Kissing. "I love you," they say at the same time. They both laugh. Lucy gets up and turns the lights out.

Juvia and Gray are walking home from a date and walk past Lucy's place. "I'm glad you said you go on this date with me Gray-sama!" screamd Juvia hugging on the Gray's arm. "Yeah Yeah," said Gray. Gray suddenly trips on a rock and spins around and pulls Juvia down with him. Gray falls on his back and Juvia falls on top of him. "Oh Gray-sama," said Juvia with her face blushing. Gray screamed. Juvia leans in closer to him and kisses him.

Gajeel and Levy go past Gray and Juvia on a love boat. They are kissing. "I love you Gajeel," said Levy. Gajeel's face turns red. Levy kisses him more and Gajeel turns so red he falls over. Levy laughed. "It's not funny," said Gajeel. "Well do you or do you not?" said Levy with a a cute angry face. "I love you," said Gajeel.

Natsu wakes up the next moring laying next to Lucy. Lucy was awake and looked at im with a smile. "Good morning," said Natsu. "You ready to go breal the news to Fairy Tail," said Lucy. "Yeah yeah," smiled Natsu.

GUILD HALL

"What?!" you two are getting married!" screamed Erza. "Yeah, I proposed last night," said Natsu. Everyone's jaws dropped. "CONGRATS! lets party!" screamed everyone. Everyone is drinking and having fun. Juvia goes up to Gray. Gray looked at her blushing. Gray leans in and kisses Juvia. Juvia falls over ko'd. Suddenly they herd a scream. Natsu runs oustside to see a huge wold with summon in his mouth. The person is still screaming. Suddeny the wolf begins to suck a light out of the man. The man then disappears exept for his clothes. "What the hell is this thing?" asked Natsu. The wolf runs off into the distance. All the sudden they here a howl behund them. The wolf is on the roof.

The wold jumps down and everyone scatters. "IRON DRAGON FIST!" screamed Gajeel. Gajeel flies in and hits the wolf and the head. The wolf flies back and bounce off the ground back to his feet. The wolf then growls and runs in after Gajeel. The wold jumps in too bite. Gajeel dodges and Natsu uppercuts the wolf and he flips. The wolf runs off.

"That was weird," said Natsu. Everyone goes back in side. Levy walks up to Gajeel. She leans in. "No not here in fornt of everyone," said Gajeel. "DO IT DO IT," everyone begins to scream. Gajeel leans in and kisses her. "YEAHHHH!"

Natsu is tlaking with everyone. When suddenly he smells something strange. "Something dosen't smell right," said Natsu. Natsu rins outside to see the clouds have turned green. White lightning strikes the ground and there stands a man on a horse


	8. Part 2 Chapter 2: Fantajia

The man on the horse also wore armour. "Who are you?" said Natsu. "I am the Knight of Shiro Usagi Castle in the world of Fantajia," said the knight. "Why are you here?" asked Natsu. "One of our prisoners have escaped into your world, his name is Mikki, becareful though he can transorm into a wolf," said the knight. "I'm right here!" screamed a man behind them. Natsu turns around to see a man with black spiky hair and wolf ears. "Mikki, come with me peacefully," said the knight.

Mikki's body begins too change. His skin shreds right off. He transformed into a were wolf. Green aura forms around him. and he teleports behind the knight. The wold jumps and bites the knight taking his head clean off. The knights body falls over. "What the hell is going on here!" screamed Natsu. Mikki transforms back into his humanoid form. Lucy runs outside. "What's going..." Lucy stops midsentence as she sees the knight's body on the ground. Lucy begins to cry. "Stay back Lucy!" screamed Natsu. "Come with me Natsu Dragneel," said Mikki. Green aura and lightning form around Mikki. "Natsu!" screamed Lucy. Lucy runs too Natsu and grabs his arm. The man explodes and Natsu hugs Lucy and they close there eyes.

Natsu opens his eyes to see an unfamiliar place. A weird place that uses magic in the same way as he but also in another way. It was also a silly pace with dancing objects. "Where are we?" asked Natsu. "Your in the world of Fantajia," said Mikki. "What's going on here?!" screamed Natsu furiously. "The knight you saw earlier is in the Shiro Usagi Alliance of the country of Wonderland, he is trying to gain control of our castle that's also in Wonderland, the Castle of Heart," said Mikki. "The Majin Queen Arrise, she must be defeated, will you help me Dragon Slayer?" asked Mikki.

"I don't think we can trust you just yet," said Lucy. "Yeah that knoght said you were a prisoner," said Natsu. "They were holding we captive," continued Mikki, "here let me take you too our King," said Mikki. Natsu, Lucy, and Mikki walk into the king's throne room.

"Why hello, you must be Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon Slayer, and this must be your lovely soon to be wife Lucy Heartfillia," said the king. The king walks down the steps that lead to the throne. "I am King Ace, and welcome to my castle," said King Ace. The king was tall and wore armour. He carried a huge sword on his back and also wore his kingly crown on his grey haired head. Brooms danced around sweeping the floor. "Now, Sir Dragneel, let me test your strength, FIGHT ME!" screamed King Ace. The king throws three cards on the ground. One card was the three of hearts, another was a two of clubs, and the last was the ace of spades. "RELEASE!" screamed the king. Two fo the card turned into people the ace of spades still lying there. One had fire magic and the other had water magic. One shot fire at Natsu and Natsu sucks it in. The other comes to hit Natsi with a water attack and Natsu hits him with a fire dragon iron fist.

The one with water magic flies back and hits his dead on the wall and is out cold. The one with fire gous and hit Natsu in the stomach with a palm with fire in front of it. It does nothing. Natsu hits him with a fiery elbow drop in his head. He hits his face too the ground and is out. "Good, good," continued the king," now RELEASE!" The last card turns into a huge man with a huge mace. He then summons lightning around his mace. "Now die!" screamed the man. He goes to hit Natsuwith his mace. Natsu Dodges and the man hits the ground and the ground shatters and lightning comes out of the cracks in the ground. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" screamed Natsu. The fiery blast hits the man and the man tries to block it. The man falls over defeated.

The king pulls out his sword and a bright neon red aura forms around him. King Ace goes to hit Natsu with his sword but Natsu catches the attack and fire knees the king in the stomach. The king falls on one knee. "Good job, sir Dragneel, you're just the strength I need, will you help save my Kingdom from the Majin Queen?" asked King Ace. Natsu looked at Lucy and Lucy smiled. "Yes we will," said Natsu.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 3: Death!

OUTSIDE OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL, Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland

"Where did Natsu and Lucy go?!" screamed Gray. "Alright this what I need you guys to do, Gray and Juvia you'll go search, Gajeel and Levy you'll go a search in a diffrent area, Erza and Lissana, You will also go search, hurry back!" said Makarov.

CASTLE OF HEART, Card Capital, Wonderland, Fantajia

"Sir Dragneel, The Majin Queen's army is attacking our third biggest city, Soul City, lead my army to victory," said King Ace. "I don't need your army I got this," said Natsu. "Are you sure Sir Dragneel," said King Ace. "Yes I am sure, and call me Natsu," said Natsu. Natsu walks out the front gates.

Downtown, Soul City, Wonderland, Fantajia

Natsu sits and waitd for the queen's army. Natsu hears marching at the front gates. Natsu looks over too see an army coming. "Alright, I'm all fired up!" screamed Natsu. The general stands in front of Natsu. "Who are you?" asks the general. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild who are you?" asks Natsu. "I am Kemushi, General of the Shiro Usagi army," said General Kemushi. "Well you ain't getting this city," screamed Nastu fire forming around him. "You want to take on the 1,000 men I have in my control! You will surely die!" screamed General Kemushi. "ATTACK!" The army begins to attack Natsu. A dozen of them try to attack Natsu with there swords. Natsu jumps to dodge the attack and hits them with a fireball taking out 20 of the men.

Natsu falls back down and grabs one of them and spins around hitting several of them and throws the man he was spinning. 53 men already taken down. "This is insanity General he's already took around 53 of us." said one of the men. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" screamed Natsu. A huge fiery blast goes right down the middle of the men taking several 100's of them out. "This is crazy! He's taken out over 700 of us!" said one of the soliders. "Everyone else retreat! I'll handle him myself!" said General Kemushi. The rest of the soliders leave the battlefield. "You want to fight me by yourself," said Natsu. "Don't underestimate me," said General Kemushi. "Oh, I won't," said Natsu. Natsu summons fire and lightning around him. "There's just one thing I forgot to tell you, I'm a Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer," said Natsu

Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland

"Where is that stupid Salamander!" screamed Gajeel furiously. Levy grabs Gajeel's arms. Gajeel turns around to see a pinkfaced Levy. "Wha.. What is...," he was interupted by a kiss on the lips from Levy. "I love you Gajeel," said Levy. "I love you too Levy," Gajeel hugs her. "Now let's find Natsu and Lucy," said Gajeel.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

Smoke forms into General Kemushi's hands. Natsu rushes towards the general and punches him in the face. He flies back and then shoots smoke at Natsu. The smoke forms into hands and picks Natsu up. He begins to crush Natsu. Natsu breaks out of it. "ROAR OF THE FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" screamed Natsu. The blast hits Kemushi directly but he blocked some of the damage with a smoe sheild. "What great power," said Kemushi. Kemushi the turns into smoke. Natsu looks around. Kemushi appears behind him and ounches Natsu in the back with both his fists with smoke in them. Natsu's eyes roll back and smoke starts pouring out of him all over. He begins screaming. Natsu falls on one knee. Turns around a fire lightning uppercuts Kemushi.

Kemushi flies back and hits the ground with a thud. "Your smoke magic is too weak to defeat me," said Natsu. Kemushi get back up. "It looks like it is," said General Kemushi. Kemushi then pulls out his sword.

Lucy's aparment

Erza and Lisanna walk on. "Maybe they came here," said Erza. Erza feels two hand on her back and falls onto the bed face first. She flips over. She see's Lisanna's blushing face. Lisanna get on her hands and knees abover Erza on the bed. She puts her lips on Erza's and kisses her. Erza blushes and then pushes her off the on to th bed. "What are you doing?" asked Erza. "I don't know I just... I just I don't know," said Lisanna. Lisanna begins to cry nd runs out the door.

BATTLE

Kemushi rushes Natsu with the smoke cloaked sword and he tries to cut Natsu. Natsu dodges and kicks him. Kemushi turns and try's to slice Natsu several times. Natsu dodges all of the attacks and fire lightning punches him in the face then rushes him and elbows him with fire and lightning in the stomach. "This is OVER!" creamed Kemushi. Kemushi vanishes and reappears behind Natsu. He stabs Natsu right through the back. Natsu looks down to see a sword comig through his stomach. Natsu coughs up blood. "I love you Lucy," said Natsu in his last breath.


	10. Part 2 Chapter 4: Feelings

"It seems that Sir Dragneel has not yet returned, but the Shiro Usagi's army is now attacking our second biggest town, Mrs. Dragneel, Mikki, can you go to Doasuripingu City and stop there army?," asked King Ace. Lucy blushes. "Mrs. Dragneel," said Lucy under her breath. "Yes, we will go your majesty, come Mrs. Dragneel,"

Doasuripingu City, Wonderland, Fantajia

Lucy and Mikki are in town and they hear there men. "I see General Maddohatta is leading this squad, it smells like he only has 500 men, this should be easy," said Mikki. "Oh Mikki, nice to see you, are you here to try and fight me again," said General Maddohatta. "Alright Mrs. Dragneel I'll take the general you can handle the rest of these guys," said Mikki, "Ok," said Lucy. "Open Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" screamed Lucy. "Handle all this guys," said Lucy. "Alright Mrs. Lucy check out my mooooo-ves," said Taurus.

Shiro Usagi Castle, Wonderland, Fantajia

Natsu wakes up in water. "Where am I? Why am I in water?" asked Natsu. "That's not water, it's a healing potion, and you're in the Shiro Usagi Castle," said someone at the door. "Who are you?" asked Natsu. "Why, I am Queen Arrise," she said. "Wait you're the MAJIN QUEEN! Alright you better get ready cuz i'm tearing this p;ace apart," said Natsu. "Majin Queen? I'm am not a queen of demons what are you talkig about?" asked Queen Arrise. Natsu summons a fire ball in his hand and throws it at the queen. Arrise screams. Suddenly the fireball hits a sheild. It was General Kemushi. "Back away queen I will handle the Dragon Slayer," said Kemushi.

Doasuripingu City, Wonderland, Fantajia

Taurus jumps down and hit several soliders with his axe smash. "All od us are down exept me and you general," said the last solider. Suddenly he gets a axe handle to the face. "See you Lucy," said Taurus. "Hat Magic: Madness storm!" screamed Maddohatta. He summons a top hat and blasts fire at Mikki. Mikki dodges and rushes Maddohatta and claws him. Mikki then turns into a wolf and bites Maddohatta'sarm and throws him back. Mikki then starts to change. He stands on his hind legs and his mouth becomed bigger. His body becomes bigger. His paws turn to big clawed hands. He then shoots a huge green blast at Maddohatta. Maddohatta take the blast head on. After the smoke fades Maddohatta was gone. Mikki killed him. "Witness my true form girl!" Mikki then turns around and grabs Lucy by the throat.

Natsu rushes Kemushi and fie dragon iron punches him in the chest. "My queen Arrise is no demon Dragon Slayer you are fihgting for the wrong side," said Kemushi. "Liar!" screamed Natsu as he let out a big Fire Dragon Roar. Kemushi is hit by the huge blast and flies back. Kemushe hits the wall and thuds too tje ground. Suddnely wings spout out of is back. He floats up and looks at Natsu. His eyes completly blue. "I have now evolved, I am Buriaido Cho," said Kemushi. He then stated shootong a light out of his mouth at Natsu. Kemushi began to tear off his skin. He rips his whole body apart and out of it came out a new body. He was now a teenage boy with great blue butterfly wings, blue eyes, and light blue spik hair. He wore blue armour. It was the Blue Eyed Butterfly.

Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland

Gray and Juvia are sitting at a bench in town kissing. "I love you Gray-sama," said Juvia. Gray blushes. Suddenlt the see Erza walk past them. "What're you doing Erza," said Gray. "I can't find Lisanna now," Erza said.

Doasuripingu City

Mikki is holding Lucy by her throat when suddenly he is hit. "Are you ok Lucy?" asked Leo. "LOKI!" screamed Lucy. "I'll handle this guy," said Leo. Leo rushes up and Mikki and backflip kicks him in the face. Mikki grabs Leo's leg and smashes him against the ground. Leo get back and punches Mikki six time in the stomach. Mikki falls on one knee and Leo kicks him in the face and he flies back. Mikki rolls across the stops himself form rolling more and rushes Leo and Elboes him in the face. Leo falls on the ground and the gate closes. Mikki walks up the Lucy and kicks her into a fountain. Lucy sat in the water. Mikki came up to her. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarious!" screamed Lucy putting the key in the water. Aquarious comes out of the fountain and hot Mikki and Lucy with a huge water splash flooding the city.

Magnolia

"I saw Lisanna run to Natsu-san's house," said Juvia. "Are you sure?" asked Erza. "Yeah," said Juvia. Erza runs to Natsu's place to see Lisanna crying at the grave Natsu made. Erza puts her hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "Lisanna, what's wrong?" asked Erza. "I love Natsu, but he's marrying Lucy," cried Lisanna. "It'll be alright because...," said Erza but she was intrupted. "Because why?" cried Lisanna. "Because I love you," said Erza. Lisanna looked back at Erza. Tears still rolling down her blushing face. Erza leans in an kisses Lisanna on the lips.

"What do you mean Erza?" asked Lisanna. "Those are my feelings," said Erza. "I love you too Erza," said Lisanna. Lisanna tackle Erza in a big hug. Suddenly they notice summon standing there. Still on the ground Erza looks over too see Jellal with a bright red face and a bloody nose. "Why are you here?" asked Erza. "I came to see you but I didn't expect to see this," said Jellal blood gushing on the ground. "How dare you kiss my Erza!" screamed Jellal. "Your Erza!" screamed Lisanna back. Lisanna get up and changes into her cat take over. "Well then let's fight for her," said Jellal.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 5: Lies

Natsu lookes as the Blue Eyed Butterfly's power awakens. The Butterfly lands to the ground and puts his hands together towards Natsu. "What are you?" asked Natsu. "I am the legendary blue wizard of Fantajia, and my powers have finally awaken, I shall not let you hurt my queen," said The Butterfly. He shoots a huge blue blast at Natsu. Natsu dodges and the blast follows hitting Natus in the back.

Natsu now on one knee launches himself with fire and fire lightning knees the Butterfly in the chin. The butterfly launches back. Natsu grabs his leg and throws him up and catches him upside down. Natsu runs toward teh nearest window and jumps right out of it. "No way this is three stories up," said the Butterfly. Thye keep falling and Natsu is planning to piledrive him. Before they hit the ground they begin to float. The Butterfly used his wings and they are now floating. Natsu lets go and fall to the ground. The Butterfly fixes himself so he isn't upside down.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" Natsu screams and the roar hits the Butterfly head on. "NO WAY!" screamed the Butterfly. After the smoke cleared The Butterfly had turned back into Kemushi and Kemushi was lying on the ground out cold. Natsu looks at the castle gate open. Out of the gate comes Queen Arrise now in battle armour. SHe had long blonde hair and a eye patch on her eye. She was super beautiful. She pulls out her sword and Natsu Rushes her. "Fire Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" screamed Natsu. Arrise dodges it. "Wonder Magic: Madness Rainbow," said Arrice. A ranbow with altered colors hit Natsu and he launches back. "Wait, something doesn't smell right! Lucy!" screamed Natsu. "What's going on" asked Arrise. "SOMEONE IS ATTACKING MY LUCY! And it's MIKKI! THEY LIED TO US!" screamed Natsu. Natsu begins to run to the direction Lucy is. "Wait we'll take my horse there," said Arrise.

Doasuripingu City

Lucy stands in battle with Mikki. Cancer is out by her side. Mikki rushes her and Cancer hits Mikki with his scissors. Mikki backs up and rushes Cance and punches Cancer in his face. Cancer falls to ground and the gate is closed. "It's time for you to die, thanks to you and your little husband we will control all of Woderland, everyone will be slaves to King Ace," siad Mikki. Mikki goes in for an attack. "Cupcake Trap," screamed someone in the distance. Mikki in now stuck in a cupcake. "Lucy! I'm here!" screamed Natsu. "Natsu!" screamed Lucy. Mikki breaks out of the cupcake. "I'll kill you too DRAGON SLAYER!" screamed Mikki.

Natsu jumps off his horse and fire punches Mikki in the face. Mikki slides on his back past Lucy. "Hey Lucy, lets kick this guy's ass, but I'm running a little low on magic power," said Natsu. Queen Arrise stops bext to them and gets off her horse. "Are you ready you two?" asked Queen Arrise. "Hell yeah I am!" screamed Natsu.

Outside Natsu's House, Magnolia

Lisanna scratches Jelall's face and Jelall punches her in the stomach. They go to deliver the final blow to each other. Before they can hit eachother Erza jumps in front of them. "Jelall I love you, but no one ever sees you so I pick Lisanna, bye Jelall," said Erza. Jelall then walks away. Erza turns to Lisanna and kisses her on the lips. "Thank you Erza," said Lisanna.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Everyone is now back. "We can;t find them anywhere," said Gray and Gajeel. "Well they are probally fine," said Makarov. "WHAT! Your DATING MY SISTER!"scream Mira who now is is Satan Soul form. "It's alright Sis," said Elfman. "I promise I'll take care of her," said Erza. Lisanna hugs Erza's arm.

Doasuripingu City

Natsu fire punches Mikki in the fce and then uses fire to launch him slef in the air. Mikki falls on his back and Natsu does a front flip and land in his stomash with fire around his feet. Natsu jump of him and breaths heavy. Mikki gets back up and punches Natsu in the stomach. Natsu punches Mikki in the face and the knees him in the stomach. Mikki picks Natsu up by the head. Mikki is then hit by a rainbow blast from Arrise and he drops Natsu. "I'm out of magic power," said Natsu. "Well is there a way to fill it back up?" asked Queen Arrise. "Yeah I just have to eat fire," said Natsu. "Oh really! That's easy, Wonder Magic: Fire of the Rainbow," said Arrise. A rainbow coloured fire appeared in front of Natsu.

Natus sucks in the fire. "Wow, that fire was amazig it tasted like cupcakes, now i'm all fired up!" screamed Natsu. "ROAR OF THE FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" A ranbow fire cloaked in lightning hits Mikki. Mikki is now back to narmal form and falls over dead.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 6: Witch

King Ace sit's with a evil grin on his face. The throne doors are kicked open. "You bastard," screamed Natsu. "Do you really think you can defeat me Dragon Slayer, you don't even know who I really am!" screamed King Ace. "Wh are you then?" asked Natsu. The kings skin begins to melt off and there stands a tall woman with long black hair and light green eyes. "I am the Black Witch Malif," she said in a cutish voice. "Wow the King grew huge tits!" screamed Natsu. Lucy hits him. "Shut up Natsu," screamed Lucy.

"Now prepare to tast my Dark Magic," screamed Malif. She summons a staff in her right hand and shoots a transparent green blast at Natsu. Natsu dodges and the blast hits the ground and the ground is now lit wiht a green fire. Natsu rushes Malif and punches her in the face with a fire lightning punch and she hits the throne. Natsu the delivers a kick in the face and she flyes throught the throne and falls on her back. She then gets up. "Dark Magic: Witch's Green Crystal Trap," she screamed and a blast hit Natsu. The blast forms around him and turns into a ball. Natsu os trapped. "Good look getting out dragon slayer, but you won't be slaying this dragon today," said Malif. "You're a dragon?,: asked Natsu. "Of course I am, you never heard of the the Black Dragon of Fantasia," said Malif.

"It looks like we have to kill her," said Lucy. "Right," said Arrise. Lucy pulls out one of her guys and Leo comes out. "Get her Loki," said Lucy. Leo rushes her and does a front flip and kicks her in the face. Arrise then shoots a a rainbow blast above her and a huge rainbow ice block falls on Mailf. "You really aren't that strong," laughed Leo. Malif get up. "I'll show you, I'll show you all," screamed Malif. Her staff turns into a sharp looking key sword. She points it at her self. "Dark Magic: Awakening!" she screamed as she stabbed herself with the blade in the heart. A green light poors out and her eyes turn completely dark green. Her teeth become sharp and her face begins to grow out. Her hand turn shapr and her skin turns pitch black. Black and green wings sput out of her back. The blade falls out and she goes on all fours. She starts to turn big. She had become a Dragon.

Lucy looked in shock for this Dragon was even bigger than Acnlogia and Taluus. "I am the Black Witch Dragon, Maleificent," screamed the huge Dragon. "Maleificent!" screamed Lucy. "No way I thought you were only in storybooks," said Leo. "Were do you think they got the idea to write such a story," said Maleifcent. "There is no way!," said Lucy. Natsu looks at Maleficent. Natsu send a surge of magic power through out his body. The ball and the castle begins to light on fire. "The legendary Maleificent huh, great I'm all fired up!" screamed Natsu. The ball shatter and he launches him self at Maleficent. Maleifent looks at him and flips hitting Natsu with her tail. Natsu flies into Leo. "No one has ever seen this form and lived," said Maleifcent. "We need to retreat for now," said Arrise. "Right let's go," said Lucy. Natsy was knocked out cold. Leo picks him up and they leave the castle.

They hear a loud crash and look up and Maleificent had flew through the castle ceiling destroying almost all of the castle. "Hurry, we need to get to Shiro Usagi Castle," said Queen Arrise.

Magnolia

"I sure hope Natsu and Lucy are ok," cryeed Happy. "My question is my haven't we appeared that much in this part," said Carla. "I don't know but I don't really care," said Panther Lily. Levy anf Gajeel kiss in the background "Aw, there in love," said Lily. "AYE SIR!" said Happy. They are both hot by metal poles.

BATTLE AGAINST MALEFICENT

Lucy, Arrise, and Leo carrying Natsu are escaping the Dragon Maleificent. Maleficent flew over them and shoots a greem fire blast right on top of them. The whole town is now on fire. The fire disappears. There stands Natsu sucking them in. "This fire isn't no where near as good as Arrise's, but this is where you fall Maleificent!" screamed Natsu. Lucy and Arrise standing behind him. "Now only if I could fly," said Natsu. Natsu looked around and saw nothing of use. "I might be able to help you Dragon Slayer," said someone. It was Kemushi. "How?" asked Natsu. "I will become the Butterfly once again," said Kemushi. Kemushi's body started to change. Butterfly wings grew on his back and he turned small again. "Are you ready Dragon Slayer?" The Butterfly asked in his boyish voice. "Yes, I am," said Natsu. The Blue Eyed Butterfly pick Natsu upand flies him toward the Dragon at high speed. "This will be the end of you Maleificen," screamed Natsu. Natsu and the Butterfly fly right past her punching hir right in the jaw.


	13. Part 2 Chapter 7: Love

Kemushi's body started to change. Butterfly wings grew on his back and he turned small again. "Are you ready Dragon Slayer?" The Butterfly asked in his boyish voice. "Yes, I am," said Natsu. The Blue Eyed Butterfly pick Natsu upand flies him toward the Dragon at high speed. "This will be the end of you Maleificent," screamed Natsu. Natsu and the Butterfly fly right past her punching her right in the jaw. Maleificent's head flies up. The Blue Eyed Butterfly drops Natsu. Natsu summons Hellfire in his right hand and hits Maleificent in the back and she falls to the ground. "Are you ready to die," screamed Natsu. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" screamed Natsu shooting a huge fiery blast from his mouth at Maleificent. "Blue Eyed Blast!" screamed Kemushi hitting Maleficent in the back. Maleficent shoots green fire at Natsu. Natsu sucks them in. "They still taste so gross," said Natsu. Maleificent looks at Lucy and shoots a green flames at her. Natsu jumps in front of it and sucks it in.

Maleificent keeps shooting her flames and Natsu keeps sucking them in. "Oh no, that's too much fire," screamed Lucy. Maleificent finishes shooting her green flames. Natsu finishes them up. Natsu falls on one knee. Natsu's skin begins to peel off. Green fire shoots out of his body. His hair turns into green flames. Lightning shoots out everywhere. Natsu stands up. "Natsu's magic power in crazy," said Lucy. "The green flames turn into to regualr flames. "No it was supposed to kill you," screamed Maleificent in a Dragon roar. "Natsu tuns into a little fireball and flies across the ground at lightspeed and reforms in front of Maleificent and turns his fiery hands huge and grabs Maleificent by her dragon face and throws her.

"Flaming Roar of The Dragon God!" screamed Natsu. A small fire ball cloaked in lightning flies toward Maleificent. Maleificent laughs. "It's so small," she said. The small fire ball hits her nose and disappears. Suddenly Natsu uses his lightspeed and grabs everyone and jumps far. Siddenly a huge explosion of fire and lightning explodes. The explosion is so big that half the country is destroyed. "Did the small fire ball really cause that?" asked Arrise and Lucy. Natsu puts them down to go check on Maleificent. Natsu see's the skeleton of a dragon. Suddenly, the Skeleton stands up.

The Skeleton of Maleificent's Dragon form begins shootig green flames everywhere. Natsu rushes it and punches it in between the eyes, cracking the skull. Then, suddenly the skeleton begins to shoot water at Natsu. Natsu tries to dodge, but his foot is hit and Natsu hit the ground now in normal form. Natsu gets up and looks at the skeleton. Natsu rushes it and junp up to deliver a finishing blow. The skeleton dragon's tail hits Natsu and the skeleton opens its mouth. Natsu falls in feet first and the dragon bites down on him. The skeleton drops him and Natsu falls unconsious. Lucy comes into battle. She sees the hufe skeleton.

"Now's a good time to use my new special move," said Lucy. "Celestial Magic: Key of Moons! " screamed Lucy. She throws all of her celestial spirit keys in the magic circle and a giant key comes form the sky with a moon on it. The key turn smaller, about sword sized, and Lucy runs up to the skeleton Dragon and hits in the face. The skull breakes apart with light shooting out of it. Even though the head was gone, flames and water still were shooting out of the Dragon. "What's going on?" asked Lucy. Natsu stand up and looks at the headless dragon. "I figured it out!" screamed Natsu. "What?" asked Lucy. "It's being used as a puppet," said Natsu. The skeleton Dragon falls over. "Good job Dragon Slayer," said Malificent as she come out clapping. "Are you ready to be defeated?" asked Natsu. "You're all talk Dragon Slayer," said Malificent. "This is the end witch bitch!" screamed Natsu rushing her and delivering an assualt of combos. It does nothing. "After fighting me in my dragon form it seems your about to fall over Dragon Slayer," laughed Malificent. "Fire Dragon Roar!" screamed Natsu. Malificent dodges the attack and then recieves a massive blow to the face from Leo. "I'm still here," said Lucy. Malificent flies back and Natsu comes up behind her and punches her in the back. His fist goes all the way through her and blood spills out everywhere.

Malificent spits up blood and Natsu slides his fist out of her. "You bastards! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" screamed Malificent. Black and green flames start spitting out of the ground. "This is the end DRAGON SLAYER!" screamed the Witch. Small black flames appeared on Natsu, Leo, and Lucy's foreheads. "Black Curse," said Malificent. Suddenly a rainbow blast hits Malificent. It was Arrise. The curse is lifted form the threes heads. Natsu rushes her and does a fiery attack all around her. Malificent fell to the ground dead.

A black hole appears on the ground in front of them. "Go through this hole it should take you home," said Arrise. "Bye," said Natsu and Lucy. "Thanks for all your help, see you again Dragneels," said Arrise. Lucy blushed and the two jumped through the whole. They fell and fell until they landed on a blank surface. Building started to form around them. They were back home.

One Week Later; Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"You may now kiss the bride," said Makarov in a spoofy tux. Natsu stood in a white tux, still wearing his scarf. Lucy stood holding his hands wearing a beautiful white dress. Natsu leaned in and kissed her. "I now pronounce you Dragon and wife!" screamed Makarov. All the guild members cheered.

"YOU AND LISSANA ARE TOGETHER!" screamed Natsu. "Yeah, why is that such a big deal?" asked Erza. "Nothing, just didn't kneow you rolled that way!" said Natsu. Lucy grabs Natsu's arm. "Are you ready to go home Natsu?" asked Lucy. "Of course sweetie," said Natsu. They both walked home together with Happy flying above them. "I love you Lucy," said Natsu.


End file.
